villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mitsuomi Gohara
This unnamed member of Blood Tribe, known by his human guise of Mitsuomi Gobara, is one of the two secondary antagonists of the film Kamen Rider Build: Be the One. He is Evolt's cohorts and has the power to transform into the Zebra Lost Smash after receiving the Zebra Lost Bottle from Evolt. He was originally one of the four Blood Tribe members involved with the destruction of life on Mars who were sealed within the Pandora's Box by the Martian Queen Vernage until the Pandora's Box was unearthed by a team of four astronauts from Earth, allowing this member of the Blood Tribe to possess the body of astronaut Mitsuomi Gohara and travel to Earth with his three comrades, who possessed the other members of the team. After the Skywall Disaster divided Japan in three, Mitsuomi Gohara became an adviser to Hokuto's Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi, driving her to go to war with the other two divided regions so the Blood Tribe could manipulate the Japanese Civil War to their advantage. After the unification of Japan, Mitsuomi Gohara became one of the new governors of the three regions alongside his fellow Blood Tribe members Kengo Ino and Ryoka Saiga. The three would then enact their own plan to destroy Earth in the stead of Evolt, who abandoned their cause of destroying it in order to pursue his own goals. He was portrayed by Takeshi Fuji. History Past 10 years ago, the real Mitsuomi Gohara was one of the four astronauts on the Mars Expedition alongside Soichi Isurugi, Kengo Ino and Ryoka Saiga. They discovered the Pandora Box and were possessed by Blood Tribe members after coming into contact with it. The Blood Tribe members came to Earth where they caused the Sky Wall Incident and secretly conspired to spark the Japan Civil War. During the rise of Faust, Mitsuomi Gohara served as an adviser to Hokuto Prime Minister, Yoshiko Tajimi, and helped to persuade her to go to war with Touto, thus beginning the Japanese Civil War. ''Kamen Rider Build: Be the One'' The Japanese Civil War later ended when Evolt, in the identity of Seito's Prime Minister Masakuni Mido, used Seito to conquer Touto and Hokuto, unifying Japan under him. He then set up a new government and elected the other three members of the Blood Tribe as the new governors of a unified Japan in their assumed guises as the three former astronauts. However, Evolt also abandoned the Blood Tribe's plan destroy the Earth to instead have more fun (though really it was to pursue his own secret plan of obtaining the power of warp travel via the Black Pandora Panel). Dissatisfied, the other three members of the Blood Tribe met with Evolt and said they would take the task to their own hands. Amused, Evolt tells them he would not interfere and offered them the Cobra Lost Bottle, Zebra Lost Bottle and Scissors Lost Bottle, though at the same time telling them he still had the upper hand since he had the Pandora Box's power. After becoming governor, Mitsuomi and his cohorts began the Build Annihilation Plan, where they used a nation-wide broadcast to brainwash every single human in Japan, including Misora Isurugi and Sawa Takigawa, into hunting down Sento and other Kamen Riders in a national manhunt. In their final confrontation, the three governors faced off against Build and his allies while surrounded by civilians still under their control. While Build fights Kamen Rider Blood, Mitsuomi transformed into the Scissors Lost Smash to battle the other Kamen Riders. He was destroyed alongside theScissors Lost Smash by Kamen Riders Rogue and Grease. Later, after overseeing the Build Annihilation Plan to its end, Evolt decided to restart his destruction plan of Earth. He recovered the three Lost Bottles and mocked his three colleagues' demise, saying their fates were sealed the moment they decided to betray him. Gallery SMASH-Zebra Lost Smash.png|Zebra Lost Smash Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Aliens Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mutated Category:Traitor Category:Cataclysm Category:Conspirators Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Genocidal Category:Nameless Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Harbingers Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Paranormal Category:Liars Category:Energy Beings Category:Dark Forms Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Saboteurs Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence